Teen Titans (TV series)
| last_aired = | opentheme = Performed by Puffy AmiYumi|]] | music = Michael McCuistion Lolita Ritmanis Kristopher Carter | num_seasons = 5 | num_episodes = List of Teen Titans Episodes|65|]] (+1 online) | list_episodes = | followed_by = Teen Titans Go! (TV series)|Teen Titans Go!|]] | website = | website_title = Official website }} Teen Titans is an American List of animated television series|animated television series|]] based on the Teen Titans|DC Comics characters of the same name|]], that premiered on Cartoon Network|]] and The WB Television Network in 2003. It is based primarily on the run of stories by Marv Wolfman|]] and George Pérez|]] in the early-1980s Teen Titans#New Teen Titans|New Teen Titans|]] comic book series. The show was created by Glen Murakami|]], developed by David Slack (writer)|David Slack|]], and produced by Warner Bros. Animation|]]. It premiered on Cartoon Network|]] on July 19, 2003 with the episode "Divide and Conquer" ("Final Exam" in some parts of Europe,) and the final episode "Things Change" aired on January 16, 2006, with the film Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo|]] serving as the series finale. A comic book series, Teen Titans Go!|]] (2003–2008), was based on the TV series. On June 8, 2012, it was announced that the series would be revived as Teen Titans Go! (TV series)|''Teen Titans Go!|]] in April 23, 2013 and air on the ''DC Nation block. It currently airs reruns on the Boomerang (TV channel). Characters File:TeenTitansTogether.png|280px|thumb |The Teen Titans from left to right: Cyborg (comics)|Cyborg|]], Robin (comics)|Robin|]], Beast Boy|]], Starfire (comics)|Starfire|]], and Raven (comics)|Raven|]]|]] Teen Titans centers around the five main members of the superhero|]] team: Cyborg (comics)|Cyborg|]], Beast Boy|]], Starfire (comics)|Starfire|]], Raven (comics)|Raven|]] and their leader Robin (comics)|Robin|]]. They are situated in Titans Tower|]], a large T-shaped structure featuring living quarters as well as a command centre and variety of training facilities, on an island just offshore from a fictional West Coast of the United States|West Coast|]] city (identified as "Jump City" in the Teen Titans Go! comic series). The team deals with all manner of criminal activity and threats to the city, while dealing with their own struggles with Adolescence, their mutual friendships, and their limitations. Slade, their main enemy, is a newly designed version of the DC Comics|DC|]] villain Deathstroke|]]. The team encounters several allies throughout the series; including Aqualad|]] in the first season, Terra (comics)|Terra|]] in the second season (who is integral to that season's story arc), as well as Speedy (comics)|Speedy|]], Isaiah Crockett (comics)|Hotspot|]] and Baby Wildebeest|Wildebeest|]], Bumblebee (comics)|Bumblebee|]] and Más y Menos|]] in the third season (who join Aqualad and Speedy to form 'Titans East') and numerous other heroes in the fifth season in to aid in the battle against the Brotherhood of Evil|]]. Members * Robin (Scott Menville|]]): The leader of the Teen Titans. He is a natural leader and leads the team well. He also has a secret crush on Starfire (which is obvious to everyone, including the villains) since the day they met and finally after 5 long seasons they finally admit their true romantic feelings for each other at the end of the movie Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo|]] and finally become an official couple. * Starfire (Hynden Walch|]]): An alien princess from the planet Tamaran; a cute, kind/tender-hearted, curious and funny girl. She is often oblivious to the ways things are done on Earth. She also harbors a secret romantic crush on Robin (which is obvious to everyone) and at the end of the movie Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo|]] they admit their true romantic feelings for each other and finally become a couple. * Cyborg (Khary Payton|]]): A half human, half robot. A mechanical and technological super-genius. He enjoys playing video games with Beast Boy. * Raven (Tara Strong|]]): A girl from the parallel world, Azarath, who holds immense dark energy and psionic abilities that is triggered and strengthened by her own feelings and emotions. This is why she is almost always stoic and monotone. Her father, Trigon, is a demon lord. * Beast Boy (Greg Cipes|]]): Originally a member of the superhero team the Doom Patrol. According to the DC comics, he was bitten by a green monkey as a child, which infected him with his color and the ability to shapeshift into all species of animals|]]; including extraterrestrial ones. He eventually developed the uncontrollable ability to transform into a ferocious and violent Werewolf fiction|werewolf|]]-like form. * Terra (Ashley Johnson|]]): A young quiet, shy girl who can control and manipulate the earth and all earth-related materials geokinetically. She was an apprentice of Slade and betrayed the Titans by manipulating Beast Boy's romantic affections and pretending to be the Titans' best friend and trusted ally, but later redeemed herself and turned herself into stone. She seemingly returned in the series finale, "Things Change", but had no memory from the past or any geokinetic abilities. Secret identities Unlike most other superhero television series, the Teen Titans characters maintain their superhero identities at all times, with any hints at the concept of an alter ego|]] or secret identity|]] rarely explored. Traditionally, in the comics, the characters Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Terra don't have secret identities (Starfire being a translation of her Tamaranean birth name, Cyborg's real name being public knowledge, Beast Boy's natural appearance being a dead giveaway, and Raven & Terra simply not taking another identity). In particular, some fans debated which Robin (comics)|Robin|]] leads the Teen Titans, with several hints throughout the series suggesting it is Dick Grayson|]]. These include Robin's alternate dimensional counterpart List of minor characters in the Teen Titans animated series#Larry|Larry|]] in the episode "Fractured" being named Nosyarg Kcid ("Dick Grayson" spelled backwards), Robin's future counterpart in the episode "How Long Is Forever?" having taken on the identity of Nightwing|]] (Grayson's identity in the DC continuity), and a glimpse into Robin's consciousness by Raven in the episode "Haunted" showing the memory of two acrobats falling from a trapeze (the death of Grayson's acrobat parents being the catalyst for him becoming Robin). Further connections to the Batman|]] mythos include two references in the episode "The Apprentice, Pt. II", when Robin responds to a suggestion by the villain Slade that he "might be like a father to him" with "I already have a father" (which transitions to a shot of flying bats) and a fight scene on the rooftop of a building labeled Wayne Enterprises|]]. just wanted it really clean like that. We wanted it like old Star Trek|]]. We just wanted it simple... ...And the whole "Who’s Robin?" controversy is really kind of interesting to me. My big concern is just trying to make Robin cool. And just really set Robin apart from Batman. So if it seems like I’m avoiding the question, I sort of am. Because I don’t think it’s really important. My concern is how do I make Robin a really strong lead character without all that other stuff. And I feel that way about all the characters. How can I keep all the characters really iconic and really clean.|2= Glen Murakami, Drawing Inspiration: An Interview with Glen Murakami, April 2004 }} The policy of not mentioning the characters' secret identities is broken in the fifth season, where the Doom Patrol|]] members refer to Beast Boy by his real name, Garfield (though the Titans still continue to call him Beast Boy). In "Go", the Titans ask Beast Boy about his mask and he states it hides his true identity, though Raven points out that with green skin, pointed ears, and fangs, he "has no secret to hide". Episodes Seasons Style File:StarfireSD.png|230px|thumb|An example of the anime-influenced animation|]] frequently utilized in the show. (from the episode "Cyborg the Barbarian")|]] Teen Titans frequently used self-referential humor and its animation style is heavily influenced by anime. Along with its heavy anime influence, the animation also has signs of past DC cartoon styles seen by Glen Murakami|]], and previously Bruce Timm|]]. While certain aspects of all characters are changed to accommodate a lighter hearted anime style, different aspects can be compared to earlier shows such as Batman Beyond or Justice League, and bare resemblance. On different episodes, the series' theme song's lyrics alternate between English and Japanese, sung by the J-pop duo Puffy (called "Puffy AmiYumi|]]" in the United States to distinguish it from Sean Combs|]]). Voice director Andrea Romano revealed in an Easter egg (media)|easter egg|]] on the season 3 DVD that the Japanese theme song means it will be a silly episode, while the English theme song means it will be a serious episode (except "Nevermore" and "Every Dog Has His Day"). Cancellation In mid-November 2005, TitansTower.com reported that prospects for a sixth season were looking extremely unlikely, and fans were urged to express their support for the show to Cartoon Network. Several days after this initial posting, word came that Cartoon Network had officially terminated the show.Teen Titans' Sixth Season Looks Unlikely, Titans Tower Monitor blog post, November 15, 2005 According to Wil Wheaton|]], the actor who provided the voice of Aqualad, the series was terminated by new Warner Bros. Feature Animation executives who made the decision not to renew the series based on its sixth season pitch. interview transcript Wheaton's story was contradicted by series story editor Rob Hoegee, who stated that the decision came from Cartoon Network, not WB, and that there were never any plans for a sixth season. After the series finale, Warner Bros. Animation announced a feature called Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo|]]. The film premiered at San Diego Comic-Con International|]] and was shown on Cartoon Network first on September 15, 2006, aired on The WB Television Network on September 16, 2006, and finally released on DVD on February 6, 2007. Towards the end of 2011, Internet rumors speculated that a sixth season of the show was in the works. Such rumors were based on reports that Greg Cipes|]], the voice of Beast Boy on the show, had stated that work on a new season was underway and that a live action Teen Titans|]] film was planned for release at the end of 2012. Around 2012, Derrick Wyatt (animation designer of the series) also stated the next arc would feature the Titans setting up International Towers, and battling the monster from the Season 5 Finale. On June 11, 2013; Derrick Wyatt said there will only be a Season 6 if the crew came back, but the crew have gone onto other shows, namely the remake, Teen Titans Go!|]]. DC Nation shorts and revival The series was revisited as a series of new shorts in 2012 for the DC Nation Shorts|DC Nation|]] programming block on Cartoon Network. Dubbed New Teen Titans, the shorts began airing on March 3, 2012. The shorts featured the Titans in Chibi (term)|chibi|]] form, with the principal cast members of the original series returning. Teen Titans Go! (TV series)|Teen Titans Go!|]] '' was announced as a continuation to both the ''Teen Titans series, and the New Teen Titans shorts. The series premiered on April 23, 2013. Impact on DC continuity Teen Titans has never been established to be a part of the larger DC animated universe|]] or The Batman (TV series)|The Batman|]] animated series. Series producer Bruce Timm|]] stated the series would not fictional crossover|cross over|]] with Justice League Unlimited|]]. The character Speedy (comics)|Speedy|]], who first appeared in the episode "Winner Take All", later appeared in Justice League Unlimited with the same costume design and voice actor (Mike Erwin|]]) as the Teen Titans incarnation (though he is older in appearance). Kid Flash|]] was voiced by Michael Rosenbaum|]] in his appearances in the show, who was the same actor who voiced Flash (comics)|the Flash|]] in Justice League Unlimited. The follow-up series, Teen Titans Go!|]], will feature an appearance by Batman|]] voiced by Kevin Conroy|]]. Both Batman and Alfred Pennyworth appear in DC Nation's New Teen Titans "Red X Unmasked." Much like X-Men: Evolution|]] and Batman: the Animated Series|]], the series has had an impact on the comics that initially inspired it, including: Beast Boy adopting the series' purple and black outfit during DC's "52 (comics)|52|]]" storyline and later appearing with the pointed ears and fanged teeth originated by the series, future Cyborg having the same armor pattern of his animated counterpart in the Titans Tomorrow|]] storyline, Raven adapting her animated counterpart's costume design in the "One Year Later|]]" storyline, the characters Más Y Menos making appearances in 52 and the Final Crisis|]] limited series,Final Crisis #1. DC Comics. the character Joto was renamed "Hotspot" during 52 to match his cartoon counterpart,Teen Titans #38. DC Comics. and the villain Cinderblock appearing in a fight with the most recent comic incarnation of the Titans.Titans (vol. 2) #17. DC Comics. Media Comics Toys Bandai released a line of action figures based on the Teen Titans animated series. The line included 1.5 inch "Comic Book Hero" mini figures, 3.5 inch action figures (including "Teen Titans Launch Tower Playset", "Teen Titans Command Center", "Battling Machines", "T-Vehicles", "T-Sub Deluxe Vehicles"), 5 inch action figures, 6.5 inch plush Super-D Toys, and 10 inch figures. Amongst the characters included in the line were the main members of the Teen Titans, Titans East, and various allies and villains. Reception Some fans of the comics criticized the series for having a "childish nature". The Teen Titans were based on their DC Comic|]] iterations. However, the TV series often showed the heroes in cartoon states. Early into the series' run, Executive Producer and Cartoon Network|]] V.P. Sam Register responded to criticism regarding the style of the show with a statement slightly contradicting Murakami's statement about wanting Robin to "be cool" with his metal-tipped boots: However, while the series' creators initially stated that younger children were the intended audience for the series, Teen Titans Go!|]] writer J. Torres|]] notes that the progression and deeper themes of the show widened the appeal to a much broader audience: }} Years after its finish, the show maintains a loyal fan base, and has recently experienced a resurgence of popularity thanks to its addition to the cartoon lineup on Boomerang. Teen Titans was named the 83rd best animated series by IGN|]]. Awards and nominations ;2005 Annie Awards * Outstanding Storyboarding in an Animated Television Production (Nominated) ;2004 Annie Awards * Outstanding Music in an Animated Television Production (Nominated) * Outstanding Storyboarding in an Animated Television Production (Nominated) ;2004 Motion Picture Sound Editors Awards: * Best Sound Editing in Television Animation (Nominated) See also * Justice League (TV series)|]] * Justice League Unlimited|]] * Young Justice (TV series)|]] References External links * * * * David Slack Interviews: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3, Season 4, Season 5 Category:2000s American animated television series|]] Category:2003 American television series debuts|]] Category:2006 American television series endings|]] Category:Superhero television programs|]] Category:Animated television programs based on DC Comics|]] Category:American action television series|]] Category:Kids WB original programs|]] Category:Anime-influenced animation|]] Category:Teen Titans in other media|]] Category:Cartoon Network programs|]] Category:Superhero comedy television series|]] Category:English-language television programming|]] Category:WB network shows|]]